Love and Memory
by Jung YunJaeYooSuMin
Summary: Kehilangan cinta masa kecil memang sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan. Akankah Jaejoong dapat melupakannya atau akankah cinta masa kecilnya akan kembali?
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Memories**

**Rated :: K**

**Pairing :: Yunjae is REAL**

**Chara :: Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, Yesung, Siwon**

**Genre :: Romance, Hurt (belum paham ginian… mianhe..)**

**Summary :: Cinta masa kecil… akankah semua itu akan kembali atau….**

**Disclaimer :: Dunia mengakui…Yunho milik Jaejoong and Jaejoong milik Yunho titik!**

**Warning :: Yaoi,boys love… if you don't like it, just leaving this page and don't read!**

**Maaf klo banyak typo dan ceritanya membosankan… I;m newbie here jd masih harus banyak belajar…hehehe^^… tolong dibantu yaa.. gumapta..**

CHAPTER I

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pagi yang cerah. Langit begitu membiru, awan putih terkulum bersih seolah menyapa seorang namja cantik yang tengah menikmati perjalanannya. Mata doenya yang indah tak henti-hentinya memandang keluar jendela. Bibirnya yang mungil - merah semerah cherry terkesan menambah keindahan makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini.

Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Ya.. namja cantik itu bernama Jaejoong. Umurnya 20 tahun dan terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa baru di salah satu universitas ternama di korea. Tepatnya Universitas Dong Bang. Hari ini adalah hari pertama liburan musim panasnya dan ia akan libur selama 1 bulan.

"Jae… sedang apa kamu?" Tanya seorang namja setengah baya nan cantik rupawan. Namanya Park Junsu.

Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang melamun pun terlonjak,..dia kaget. "eum…apa umma?" jawab jaejoong seadanya.

"aish… anaku ini sebenarnya kenapa? Apa yang kamu lamunkan sayang?" Tanya umma pada jaejoong

"mianhe umma… tidak ada, aku hanya menikmati pemandangan sepanjang jalan ini saja" jawab jaejoong sembari memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Hah.." desah park junsu

"jae… umma minta maaf kalau umma dan appa hari ini mengajakmu ketempat itu lagi.. umma tahu bagimu.. mungkin ini sangat menyakitkan, karena semua kenanganmu dimasa lalu akan terungkit lagi jae.." lanjut namja itu sambil mencoba menutupi kekhawatiran diwajahnya.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Dia terlihat seperti tidak mendengarkan perkataan umma yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Jae… apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja kembali ke Seoul." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat seorang pria yang tengah menyetir mobil dan memecahkan lamunan jaejoong seketika.

"ne appa?.. weo? Anieyo appa… nan gwencanayeo.. … teruskan saja perjalanannya... aku tidak apa-apa…" jelas jaejoong pada appanya, Kim Youngwoon.

"baiklah kalau itu maumu… kalau kau lelah… tidurlah!, masih sekitar 2,5 jam lagi kita sampai ke Gwangju" jelas appanya.

"ne appa.. gumawoyo" timpal jaejoong.

Yaa.., hari itu keluarga Kim berencana untuk ke Gwangju. Sebuah kota kecil di sebelah selatan kota seoul. Kota yang penuh dengan kenangan manis sekaligus menyedihkan bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong.

_**#Flash back#**_

"Yunnie yaa… icuuu.. atu mau…" rengek seorang namja kecil.

"kau mau apa joongie? Heemm…?" laki-laki yang umurnya 2 tahun lebih tua dari pada jaejoong itu menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"icu yang dicana yunnie…"

Diedarkannya mata musang miliknya itu kesekeliling taman, mencari tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh namja kecil kesayangannya itu. Dan kemudian dia pun tersenyum sembari berkata "oohh… kau mau es krim joongie?"

"iya… es klim, joongie mw es klim… yunnie mau?" Tanya jaejoong

"baiklah… tapi setelah beli es krim kita pulang yaa joongie, sudah sore nanti umma joongie khawatir mencari joongie" rayu namja tadi dengan tatapan lembutnya sembari mengelus rambut joongie perlahan.

Jaejoong hanya menatap yunnienya dengan memasang mata imutnya seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yunnie atau sebenarnya namanya adalah Jung Yunho. Seorang namja kecil yang sangat tampan. Dia adalah seorang putra dari sebuah kelurga sederhana. Ayahnya adalah seorang petani, sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga. Meskipun begitu, kehidupan keluarga ini sangat tentram dan harmonis. Lalu apa hubungan Yunho dengan Jaejoong?

Yunho dan jaejoong adalah pasangan yang tak terpisahkan. Bisa dikatakan dimana ada yunho disitu pasti ada jaejoong, begitu pula sebaliknya. Rumah yunho dan jaejoong yang berdekatan menambah erat hubungan antara namja kecil ini. Orang tua Yunho yang notabene juga seorang petani, memaksa jaejoong harus tinggal sendirian dirumah di esok hari karena kedua orang tuanya harus bekerja di sawah. Oleh karena itu mereka selalu menitipkan Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho tidak mengenyam pendidikan sekolah, orang tuanya tidak memiliki uang lebih untuk memasukkannya kesekolah. Dan Yunho mengerti itu. Walau begitu, jangan salah.. meskipun umurnya baru menginjak 7 tahun, pemikiran Yunho sangat dewasa dan pintar. Itu sebabnya, jaejoong merasa nyaman dan aman bila berada di dekatnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin erat. Jaejoong sangat menyayangi Yunnienya itu, Yunnie pun sangat menyayangi joongie kecilnya. Terkadang walau umur Jaejoong saat itu masih kecil, rasa tidak suka ahh… tidak author rasa.. eumm lebih tepatnya cemburu menghinggapi hatinya jika melihat namja bermata musang itu bersama orang lain. Canda tawa, tangis, marah, selalu mereka lewati bersama.

Hingga hari itu tiba. Pukul 09.00 pagi. Goncangan dahsyat meluluh lantahkan kota Gwangju seketika. Gempa bumi 6,9sr yang menghampiri secara mendadak itu mengejutkan seluruh penghuni kota Gwangju termasuk yunjae kecil.

"yunnnnniiiiieeeee…. Joongie acuut…. Yunnnn…. Yunnnie dimana… hiks..hikss…"teriak jaejoong ketakutan dari dalam rumahnya. Tubuhnya gemetar, lututnya ditekuk keatas sembari merengkuhkan tangannya kesekitaran lututnya itu. Tangisannya tak berhenti, semakin keras. Dia bingung, dilihatnya lemari pakaian dan bagian beberapa tembok dari rumahnya hancur tak beraturan. "Yunniee.." Gumamnya pelan.

Terdengar suara derapan kaki berlari dari arah luar. "joongie….joongie… yaa Kim jaejoongie kau dimana?" teriak yunho panik. Dia berusaha menyeimbangkan diri ditengah goncangan bumi yang sedang mengamuk.. "Joongiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeee eeee?..."teriak yunho lagi. Dirinya semakin takut, takut kehilangan orang yang sangat dia cintai itu,

Kakinya terus menelusuri rumah kecil tersebut. Tangannya meraba tembok agar dapat menjaga keseimbangannya. Ditelusuri seluruh sudut rumah itu. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat tubuh kecil, tergeletak di lantai tak sadarkan diri. " Joongiiiee.." pekiknya seketika. Direngkuhnya tubuh kecil itu…

"joongie… buka matamu,,… aku mohon…" bulir air mata seketika tumpah membasahi pipi mulus jung yunho. Dipeluknya tubuh jaejoong dan ditepuk-tepuknya pipi jaejoong dengan keras agar dia segera tersadar.

"ehh…" mata jaejoong perlahan terbuka. "Yunniee…." Teriak jaejoong yang langsung memeluk erat tubuh Yunho…

"Iya yunnie disini… joongie jangan takut ne… yunnie pasti mengeluarkanmu… " janji yunho. Tanpa aba-aba yunho langsung menggendong jaejoong dipunggungnya. Dengan cepat mereka berlari keluar rumah.. namun belum sampai diluar… "Yunnie awaaaaaaaasssssssss!" teriak jaejoong. Yunho yang mendengar teriakan jaejoong pun kaget dan seketika langsung menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Dilihatnya, atap rumah jaejoong mulai runtuh. Dengan sigap, Yunho menarik jaejoong kedepan, dipeluknya namja kecil itu dengan kuat dan…"Bruuukkk!"…. Atap rumah Jaejoongpun runtuh.

"Akkkkhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Jerit yunho kesakitan. Atap rumah itu menindih punggung Yunho. Terlihat darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Ternyata beberapa kayu menimpa kepalanya. Namun Jaejoong aman, kepalanya hanya terbentur lantai sedikit. Yunho memeluk jaejoong yang berada di bawahnya. Dengan posisi seperti itu, tentu saja jaejoong aman dari reruntuhan atap rumah yang ambruk.

"Joongie.. kau tidak apa-apa" Tanya yunho lembut sambil menahan rasa sakit yang amat di tubuhnya.

"kepala joongie cakit yuunn… tapi iicu.. yuunnn… yuunn… kok beldalah… it..it..itu… yunniiiee?" Jaejoong terkejut melihat yunho yang mengelurakan darah sangat banyak. Wajahnya penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"tidak apa…. Akh… tidak apa-apa.. yun… akh.. yunnie baik-baik saja" jawab yunho sambil merintih kesakitan namun ditahannya. Dia tidak ingin joongienya merasa khawatir.

"joongie…dengarkan yunnie baik-baik yaa… ahh…akhh… Yunnie akan menjaga Joongie sampai orang-orang mengetahui keberadaan kita di… di..sin…nniiiih…. jaa..ddii.. joo…joongie ja..ja..jangan takk…kut… yaa… jangan menangis… akkhh… lagi" pintanya terbata

"iya yunnie… joongie janji…" jawab jaejoong sambil menahan tangisnya.

Sudah lebih dari 8 jam mereka berdua terperangkap dalam reruntuhan rumah itu. Guncangan gempa yang telah berhenti membuat orang-orang yang selamat mulai untuk mencari korban yang terperangkap dengan dibantu relawan yang mulai berdatangan.

Yunho mencoba berteriak dengan keras agar para penolong itu mendengar teriakannya dan menemukan keberadaan mereka disini. Yunho terus berteriak…"toooollloooooooonnggg…. Too….ttoookkh… akkkhh… tooolonggggg….."

"aku mendengar suara" teriak laki-laki bertubuh tambun salah satu dari relawan yang sedang mencari korban.

"toooo…..llllllooo….ngkh….."lagi teriak yunho…

"iyaaaa, aku mendengarnya…!" para relawan dan warga sekitar yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung bahu membahu mencari asal muasal suara tersebut. Sementara itu, Yunho yang mendengar ada suara balasan yang memanggilnya tersenyum lega. Ditatapnya mata besar yang sedang tertutup dibawahnya itu dengan seksama. "Cantik" gumamnya.

"heiii… kau yang disana..! bisakah mendengar suaraku?" Tanya relawan tersebut

"iyaa… tolong… tolong adikku…" jawab yunho terbata

"baiklah.. bertahanlah!.. kami akan mengeluarkanmu dan adikmu…Bertahanlah!" teriak sang relawan.

"Joongie… joongiee… banguunn… kau akan selamat… ayo bangun" kata yunho sembari mengelus pipi jaejoong. Yaa, Jaejoong tertidur beberapa saat setelah berhenti menangis.

"umm… yunniee…" jawab jaejoong

"iyaa bangun sayang… kau akan selamat… mereka akan menyelamatkanmu"

"ehh capi yunnie juga ikut dicelamatkan kan?" Tanya jae polos.

"iya…" jawab yunho dengan menahan kesedihannya. Dia tahu bahwa waktunya tak lama lagi. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Namun kesedihannya dia tutupi dengan senyuman kedamaian yang ia tunjukkan pada joongie kesayangannya.

"Joongiee… dengarkan yunnie baik-baik yaa… Nanti kalau…akkhhh…. Joongie sudah berhasil keluar dari sini,… (yunho terdiam sejenak menetralisir rasa sakitnya yang bertambah parah).. janji sama yunnie kalau joongie ga bakal nangis lagi… (yunho menarik napas panjang dan melanjutkan perkataannya)…janji joongie harus jadi laki-laki yang kuat, yang pemberani, pintar, selalu tersenyum, dan tidak manja. Joongie harus jadi pria dewasa yang tidak takut pada apapun. Kau mau kan joongie?" Tanya yunho dengan wajah serius.

"capi kok joongie halus janji, kan ada yunnie, cadi joongie icak acut" jawab jaejoong dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya menambah keimutan pada wajahnya.

"tapi yunnie ga bisa disamping joongie terus. Jadi joongie harus belajar jadi mandiri yaa!"

"memangnya yunniee au kemannya?" Tanya jae.

Mendengar pertanyaan polos dari bibir mungilnya, yunho tersenyum dan menatap mata indah tersebut dan berbisik "yunnie mau terbang kelangit.. mau ketemu Tuhan".

"ehh? Telbang.. ketemu Tuhan… uwaa joongie icut yaa yunniee.. joongie au telbang ma yunnie.." rengek joongie. Umurnya yang masih kecil itu tidak tahu apa makna yang tersirat dari perkataan yunho sebenarnya.

"tidak boleh…" jawab yunho singkat

"kok icak oleh? Ntal joongie cendili ga cama yunnie agi… huuuuuuuuueeeeeeee icak au, joongie au icut yunnie telbang hikz..hikz.." jawab jaejoong sembari mengis dengan tersedu-sedu.

"sstttt…. Jangan nangis…. Joongie dengerin yunnie yaa…. (yunho menarik nafas panjangnya lagi untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya)… yunnie tidak bisa ada disamping joongie terus… tapi ingat… yunnie selalu ada buat joongie… yunnie selalu ada disini (yunho menunjuk dada jaejoong)… yunnie ada di hati joongie… jadi yunnie ga akan ninggalin joongie…"

"di hati joongie? Benalkah?" Tanya jae.

"iya… benar, tapi joongie harus menepati permintaan yunnie tadi, joongie tidak boleh menangis, harus jadi laki-laki yang kuat, ceria, pintar, dan tidak takut pada apapun.. oke?" pinta yunho.

"iya joongie canji… capi yunnie cuja canji kalo yunnie aja ji haci joongie teyuss yaa…"

"iyaa.. yunnie janji…" jawab yunho dengan menatap intens pada mata indah bola pingpong jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba…..

"Itu mereka… cepat bawa tandu…" teriak para relawan. Mereka berhasil menemukan yunjae yang terperangkap di bawah puing-puing reruntuhan selama kurang lebih 8 jam.

"akhirnya…. Joongie..!" panggil yunho pelan

"ne yunnie.." jawab jaejoong sambil memandang mata musang yang menatapnya tajam itu.

"sekarang sudah waktunya yunnie terbang mau ketemu Tuhan. Jaga diri joongie baik-baik, ingat joongie harus jadi laki-laki yang kuat dan tidak cengeng ne!... Yunnie selalu ada disini, di hati joongie. Yunnie akan menjaga joongie dari atas sana… ingat nee,,…!

"iya joongie janji… " tiba-tiba jaejoong kecil merasa dadanya terasa sesak dia ingin memeluk namja yang berada diatasnya itu, ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tanpa disadari air mata joongie pun mengalir keluar perlahan.

"joongie…" yunho menatap mata jaejoong, menghapus air matanya dan berkata " aku menyayangimu joongie kecilku"… dikecupnya kening jaejoong dan….. leeeeeessss…. Tubuh yunho tersungkur tak bergerak.

"ceeepaaaattt! Letakkan anak kecil itu di tandu bawa dia keluar!" perintah salah seorang relawan.

Dengan sigap beberapa warga menarik tubuh kecil jaejong ke tandu. Jaejoong terus meronta untuk dilepaskan, ia tidak mau berpisah dari yunnienya… sampai akhirnya jaejoong pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Orang tua Jung Yunho maupun Kim Jaejoong tidak ada yang yang selamat dari bencana ini. Setelah bencana ini, setahun kemudian, Kim jaejoong diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga yang berasal dari Seoul yaitu Kim Youngwoon dan Park Junsu yang kini menjadi orang tua angkat Kim Jaejoong.

_**#Flash Back End#**_

"Hah yunnie yaa…. Apakah kau tenang disana? Aku merindukanmu" tanyanya dalam hati. Jaejoong hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang. Dirasakannya kedua matanya telah memanas. Rasanya ingin menangis. Namun janji itu, janji yang telah ia ucapkan memaksanya untuk menahan air matanya. Jaejoong pun akhirnya tertidur setelah lelah dengan lamunannya.

_To be continue….._

Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… Miannn…..alur ga jelas… banyak typo… yeah nama na juga baru belajar… hehehehe….

Menerima kritik dan saran.. but please don't bash or blame the character ok… thank you… REVIEW please..!^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Memories**

**Rated :: K**

**Pairing :: Yunjae is REAL**

**Chara :: Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, Yesung, Siwon**

**Genre :: Romance, Hurt (belum paham ginian… mianhe..)**

**Summary :: Cinta masa kecil… akankah semua itu akan kembali atau….**

**Disclaimer :: Dunia mengakui…Yunho milik Jaejoong and Jaejoong milik Yunho titik!**

**Warning :: Yaoi,boys love… if you don't like it, just leaving this page and don't read!**

**Maaf klo banyak typo dan ceritanya membosankan… I;m newbie here jd masih harus banyak belajar…hehehe^^… tolong dibantu yaa.. gumapta..**

Last Chapter…

"_**Hah yunnie yaa…. Apakah kau tenang disana? Aku merindukanmu" tanyanya dalam hati.**_ **Jaejoong hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang. Dirasakannya kedua matanya telah memanas. Rasanya ingin menangis. Namun janji itu, janji yang telah ia ucapkan memaksanya untuk menahan air matanya. Jaejoong pun akhirnya tertidur setelah lelah dengan lamunannya.**

Chapter II

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

…Skip time…

"Joongie… kita sudah sampai nak.. ayo bangun! Ucap park junsu sembari menepuk lembut pipi Jaejoong.

"Eemm umma…" jaejoong menggeliat pelan dan mengerjabkan matanya. "Apa sudah sampe umma?

"iya.. ayo bangun sayang" jawab sang umma.

Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar mobil…. Perlahan dia maenarik nafas panjang… "Haaaahhh…."

Tak terasa sudah lebih dari 10 tahun Jaejoong tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya dikota ini. Diedarkannya mata indahnya kesekeliling daerah itu. Emm… sudah banyak yang berubah. Tidak lagi seperti dulu. Suasananya benar-benar berbeda. Kota kecil yang dahulu nampak sepi, kinipun berubah menjadi lebih ramai. Bangunan-bangunan baru nampak menghiasi daerah ini. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis ketika ia melihat rumah kecil yang terpampang jelas didepannya. Yaa… rumahnya yang dahulu rata oleh tanah karena amukan sang bumi, kini telah direnovasi. Meskipun tidak sama persis seperti rumahnya saat kecil, namun dia bernafas lega setidaknya teras rumahnya masih berdiri kokoh, memberikan kenangan tersendiri bagi Jaejoong.

"Joongie…. Apa kau senang dengan hasil renovasi rumah ini?" Tanya sang appa

"Appa.. terimakasih…. Aku benar-benar senang…" jawab Jaejoong sembari tersenyum.

"Mianhe yaa Jaejoong-ah… sebenarnya appa ingin merenovasi rumahmu persis seperti dulu tapi….. " belum sempat sang appa menyelesaikan perkataannya, Jaejoong memutusnya….

"tidak apa-apa appa… ini sudah lebih dari cukup.. aku sudah sangat bahagia… Jeongmal gumawo umma-appa…" jaejoong tersenyum dan berlari memeluk kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

"Arraso… sekarang kita masuk ne… kita istirahat didalam…." Ajak sang umma

"Ne…" jawab mereka bersamaan.

Ketika akan melangkahkan kaki kedalam rumah, namja cantik ini menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping kanan rumahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lihat?

Well, dulu… sebelah kanan rumahnya berdiri kokoh rumah Jung Yunho, namja yang sampai sekarang selalu berada dihatinya. Matanya terus menatap kearah tempat itu, namun yang dia lihat kini bukanlah rumah kekasih kecilnya, melainkan telah berganti dengan sebuah restoran sederhana namun terkesan indah. Taman bunga serta air mancur buatan yang terpampang didepan restoran itu benar-benar sedap dipandang mata.

"Joongie… cepatlah masuk..! apa yang sedang kau lihat? Hari sudah mulai sore…" Teriak sang umma dari dalam.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terdiam menatap bangunan itupun tersadar.

"Ne umma…." Jaejoong berlari masuk kedalam rumah dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Dalam hatinya ia berbahagia, meski tak bisa bertemu dengannya, menginjakkan kaki dikota ini setidaknya sedikit mengobati rasa rindunya terhadap orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

- Skip time -

Ting…ting…ting….ting… (anggap aja ada alarm bunyinya gt…hahaha..)

Alarm berbunyi dengan kerasnya. Waktu masih sangat pagi menunjukkan pukul 04.30. Namja cantik ini bergegas bangun. Dia sengaja menyetel alarm sepagi mungkin. Jaejoong ingin berjalan jalan menyusuri daerah ini. Yaa,… setidaknya sekalian refreshing dari kepenatan selama di Seoul.

Jaejoong berlari-lari kecil menyelusuri jalan yang masih nampak sepi.

"heemm… segarnya… seandainya aku bisa menikmati udara sesegar ini setiap hari..." ujar Jaejoong dalam hati.

Walaupun suasana ditempat ini telah berubah, tentu saja untuk urusan jalan-jalan disekitar sini uri jaejoong sudah hafal diluar kepala. Jadi, meskipun sudah 10 tahun tidak menginjakkan kaki, ia masih hafal seluruh jalan disini.

Ketika sedang menyusuri sebuah jalan kecil, matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan danau yang sangat indah. "eeh…setauku dulu disini tidak ada danau…" gumamnya pelan. "waahhh indah sekali…" lanjutnya dalam hati.

Namja bishounen itu mendudukan tubuhnya ditepian danau. Matanya terpejam, bibir mungilnya tersenyum sembari bergumam memanggil belahan jiwanya "yunho…yunho…-tersenyum- apa kau merindukanku hmm?.. nan jeongmal boggo sippo… jeongmallo –tersenyum kembali-.. haahh… seandainya kau disini disampingku menemaniku,,.. pasti aku tak kesepian seperti ini… haaah.." jaejoong menarik nafasnya panjang.

_Sreekk..sreekk..sreek…_

Jaejoong membuka matanya. Wajahnya menoleh ke belakang berusaha mencari asal sumber suara. "nugu..?" tanya jaejoong. Namun karena tak ada jawaban ia kembali memejamkan matanya meresapi hembusan angin.

"haii… permisi maaf..apakah aku boleh duduk disini?''

Jaejoong yang kaget membuka mata dan menoleh kearah suara. "tent…." Jawabannya terputus.. nafasnya tercekat.. mata doenya membesar… kaget… shock.. tak percaya… rasanya seperti mati rasa.. jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Yunn…" ucapnya lemah…tubuhnya bergetar.

"Ye..?" sang objek hanya tertegun melihat pemandangan didepannya. "Dho gwencanha" tanyanya kembali.

"Yunnie…" jaejoong yang terlihat shock tiba-tiba saja berdiri menerjang memeluk tubuh sang objek.

Objek yang diketahui adalah seorang namja itupun hanya membatu melihat kelakuan namja cantik didepannya. Dia bingung.. dan tentu saja kaget.

"Yunnniee.. kau yunnie kan? Kau yunnieku kau kembali.. isak Jaejoong sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Kepalanya ia telusupkan di sela-sela leher namja itu.

"Yaaa.. kau lepaskan! Yackk…!" teriak namja itu, tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh didepannya.

"shireo.. kau sudah meninggalkanku selama 10 tahun aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi.. nanti kau meninggalkanku lagi… andwee.. shiro..!" jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yahh!.. aku bukan yunniemu.. kau LEPASKAN!.." dengan sekali hentakan namja itu berhasil mendorong keras tubuh kecil jaejoong hingga tersungkur jatuh.

Jaejoong terdiam, dia masih menatap sendu namja didepannya.

"k-kau..siapa kau? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku haa?... dan aku bukan yunniemu..ck" dengusnya sebal sembari berlari meninggalkan jaejoong dalam kebisuan.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris. "kau mencoba membohongiku yunnie.. jelas-jelas itu kau… bentuk wajahmu, mata elangmu, bibir hatimu semua sama.. meskipun kau meninggalkanku saat aku masih kecil tapi wajahmu aku takkan pernah lupa.."isaknya dalam hati. "tapi kenapa kau tega melupakanku yunnie.. KENAPA?"jeritnya seketika. Air matanya mengalir deras, dadanya perih. "kenapa…?"

To be continue…

Gubraaaaaaaaaakkkk…apaan ne?... hehehehe… mianhe… otakku lagi buntu ne… gat w mw nulis apa lagi… gumawo yaa yg udah follow ne ff… moga aq bisa update secepatnya… thanks… gumawo… jangan lupa… REVIEWS nee!^^…..


End file.
